Talk:Zeldapedia
we definitely need a new featured article well, just like what i said previously, title says it.--Shade Link (talk) 01:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Dear everyone, I've been a Zelda player for a long time now. Ever since I played Majora's Mask it has been my favorite game of all time (I'm not interested in debating which Zelda game is best). The intricate details of the characters in Clock Town, learning their schedules, the manipulation of time... it's such a rich and complex world. I feel like there is a lot of depth to Majora that I feel is worth exploring (perhaps even by scholars in universities). This game is absolutely incredible. Does anyone else feel this way about Majora's Mask or any of the other Zelda games? I feel it is a major accomplishment. Also, does anyone know of a place online where people discuss possible symbolism, themes... serious analysis of the games (not just strategy guides). Thanks, Majora's Mask Fan Poll small question, how often do we change that poll anyway? Or do we just change it after 3000 votes or something? Midna Rocks How LONG has those 2 polls been up?--AF 14:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ~~Orangecraz~~ I can under stand leaving out races, but including unneccessary ones are just stupid (TREES?!?!?!). if they had any deccency, they would think of this (who here conciders a tree a species?). well that is my oppinion, i hope you think about it in your next responce. (sorry about spelling) I'm finding that no one goes on suggest a poll to actually vote on others' polls. It makes me sad because then the polls don't change and people complain about that, unknowing that they could change it. My idea is that maybe we could make the suggest a poll button MUCH MUCH bigger and change it to vote for a new poll, and then on that page put in that you can also make your own poll. News Shouldn't we take down that "statment" OcarinaHero made? Most people aren't takeing it seriously, and it has no source to back it up. True. It should stay in the forum. Also, don't forget to sign your messages.(Darknut15 (talk) 22:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC)) Oh, right. Thanks. Anyway, I'm pretty new here, so correct me if I'm wrong, but you have to be an admin to edit the main page right? Any admin up for it?--Ninjasquirrel (talk) 03:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, the main page is only semi-protected, so any account older than four days can edit it. The idea of semi-protecting is to prevent IPs from editing a certain page and also discouraging people from creating accounts just to mess stuff up. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I can edit the main page, but not the news section (Probably just my noobishness). Anyway, I guess we agree to delete that one news piece. --Ninjasquirrel (talk) 03:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm the one that added it, actually. The reason you can't change it on the main page is because it's transcluded from a template, therefore the text isn't stored on the main page. I'll go change it. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 05:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight deffinately. if it doesnt attract any new contributors or vandals, then its alright. we will have one and thats the important part.'--C2' 13:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Umm... C2, Spotlighting a wiki is suppost to bring new contributors. Midna Rocks :hahah i missed typed. haha new contributors is a good thing, new vandalz is not.'-- C2' / 18:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Account I want an account, but I like the ads. -- 21:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Wikia Central told me to come here. It won't allow me to have an acount, it says unable to register at this time. Contact this page to help. Featured User Dear God im a featured user! Why didnt some one tell me. i feel so honored. What decided this is it done atomaticly or is it selected? Oni Link 20:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It's automatically who ever has the hightest editcount on the wikia(top 6 more or less.)'-- C2' / 20:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) well im last and your catching up on me rapidly cc so i might not bethere for long. Oni Link 20:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Funny AK, I actually DO have a real life, and all the problems it involves, not saying you don't, and isn't that burning yourself?'-- C2' / 20:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Wanted pages whats up with the wanted pages list? half the links on the page lead to real pages and as i was trying to delink Castle Town OoT today over half the pages on the wanted page list didnt even link to it. I checked the history on some pages to see if it just hadnt updated itself and some pages havnt been edited for months and never linked to Castle Town. Oni Link 20:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Locations The new zelda game I have been hearing tones of rumors saying that there is a new zelda game.....Is it true cause I want it. Abbreviated redirects I just want to know the story on abbreviated redirects like MM and TWW. Most game pages have them but some don’t and typing in some leads to templates. What should be done about this because if were to have them for some game pages we should throw them down for all. Oni Link 18:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) what to go atomaticly to templates? Oni Link 21:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) temple of courage mess up the temple of courage says last weeks fight can someone change it--Ironknuckle1 21:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) it always says that on mondays. i think it updates atomaticly Oni Link 22:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Be sure to thank Watcher for that v_v --AuronKaizer ''' 09:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) the coolest idea for a new zelda game i think it would be cool if in a zelda game you were cel shaded link{celda} trying to collect the musical instruments in the zelda games. Then when you have them you have to get a special thing that brings back the old links when your at there graves{at the end of a cave}. youd then conduct them all with the wind waker. All the final bosses would also come back when you reserect the links{only the final form}.When you play with all the links it brings you the master sword. You then have to kill the final boss with the help of the other links. im jacob wakley aged 11 :Hehe, good thing you're too young to understand the implications of one of the typos in there. --AuronKaizer ' 13:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Locations icon This may sound sort of lazy, but... ToC It usually does that on a Monday. It'll right itself in a couple of hours Oni Link 21:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Speculation I've noticed that this wiki has quite a lot of speculation. While most of it is based off of facts, it doesn't really belong on this kind of an encyclopedia. I propose that all speculation would be moved to here instead. 03:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :OK then, but keep in mind that my offer still stands. 03:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Legend of Zelda movie Has anyone seen that movie trailer for the Lefend of Zelda movie? When I saw it I nearly exploded, Legend of Zelda is my life, I literally love that game, and I was so stocked to see that they were making a movie. But what I later found out was that it was an april fools joke. I was so bumbed, they did an awsome job, can you belive it was all a project made by a buch of college kids. Wow they have talent there better than any other director that tried to create a video game movie. :I kind of disliked it even more than I do most video game adaptations. Anyways, this isn't really what the talk page is for. Create a forum or something. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic form. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2